


Jessie hires a new personal sissy assistant. - Misty's promotion and awakening

by poorricklessbastard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO, Collars, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Costumes, Creampie, F/F, F/M, First Time, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Latex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pokemon, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorricklessbastard/pseuds/poorricklessbastard
Summary: Jessie is a powerful CEO that runs the country's largest lines of adult sex toys. She also happens to be a futa that designs these toys based on personal experiences, of which she has many. A cute ginger working in sales catches her eye and Jessie decides it might be time for a new personal assistant. Misty is the girls name and she also has something a little extra between her legs.
Relationships: Misty - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Misty nervously pulled at the hem of her skirt as she made her way to the elevator. She'd been working at Rocket Toys for almost a year now and so far it had been the best job she'd ever had. Rocket toys had been making premium adult sex toys since she could remember and she'd really lucked into this job. Now after an email directly from the president, Misty was worried she was in trouble. She thought back to some of the toys she had swiped from work and the one or two times she'd actually used a toy at work and her cheeks blushed. She cursed her own lack of self control.

She'd seen pictures of Rocket Toys president, a woman known only as Jessie, but had never met the woman. She was a rich and powerful goddess that reportedly lived a life of pure indulgence as she posed for the covers of every fashion magazine. The self made woman who had turned a small adult toy line into an empire that employed thousands of people all over the country. Now she wanted to talk with Misty? A lowly sales girl that spent her days making coffee and answering phones? What could she want? Did she know something? Maybe she hadn't been as careful as she thought.

The elevator doors closed in front of her, snapping Misty back to reality. She pressed the penthouse floor button and tried to swallow the nervous energy that was coursing though her entire body. She watched the numbers tick up as she approached the top suite of the building. She had heard it was Jessie's office and her personal apartment. Must be nice, Misty thought to herself. 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a large office with several doors lining each wall. There she was, Misty thought. A tall strong woman stared at her from behind a large desk, he long red hair flowing out behind her. Misty was immediately captured by the woman's intense gaze and beautiful lips. She wore a designer suit jacket ontop of a blouse that was buttoned down to her naval area, just far enough to highlight the large breasts on the other side of the soft white fabric. She stood as Misty entered and with her heels, dominated the room with her height. A tight pencil skirt extended down to just above her knees around wide hips. 

Misty was stunned at the sight of this woman. She was tall, long and dominated the room without even having to speak. In comparison Misty felt like a child, her small B-cup breasts made her feel flat as a surfboard in comparison. Her messy orange hair was pulled to one side in a ponytail and Misty suddenly wished more than anything that she had worn something a little nicer. 

"You must be Misty." The tall redhead said. "I'm Jessie. Please take a seat right here in front of me. I want to discuss something with you."

Misty walked forward on shaky legs and took a seat in the chair across the other side of the desk from the CEO. Her jeans felt tight and she realised with horror she was actually getting hard just from being in this woman's presence. She crossed her legs quickly, trying to hide her arousal from the woman's notice. Misty thought she saw the woman slightly raise an eyebrow, like she had already seen and noted it even before Misty herself had realised. 

"I could tell you why I've invited you here, but it would be much easier to show you." Jessie said, reaching for a remote on her desk. A large screen on the wall to Misty's left blinked into life and grainy security camera footage began to play. Misty recognised the empty office from the footage and felt her stomach drop. Sure enough, Misty watched herself appear on screen and quickly dart into the office before locking the door behind herself.

"I.." She tried to speak but couldn't form a sentence. Jessie was quick to cut off her effort to even try. "Shhh. Just watch."

The Misty on screen placed something on the desk before quickly reaching for the button of her jean. Misty was sure her face was redder than Jessie's hair as she watched herself on the screen as her panties were removed. She chose to study the CEO's face and watch her reaction rather than watch the footage. She knew what was coming and she didn't need a replay. 

Jessie reached for the remote and held down the increase volume button until it was maxed. Static from the camera's recording mixed with the sounds of Misty moaning as she slid the pocket-pussy down around her cock. Current Misty thought this might be how patients at the hospital feel after being given the news that they half months left to live. 

She wanted to crawl into the deepest and darkest whole on the planet and see if they'd let her stay. Rent would probably be good she thought to herself.

She lowered her face into her hands and thought this woman must serious get off on torture because this was inhumane. Her own moaning was filling the room and she thought she sounded like a total whore. Why did she do this? Is she so out of control horny most days that she can't even wait to get home to jerk off like a normal person? 

Jessie had a large smile plastered on her face as she watched. "Oh, this is my favourite part!" she said with devilish delight in her tone.

Misty spread her fingers so she could watch the screen without lifting her head and gasped at what she saw. The footage showed her sucking on her middle finger and quickly sliding it inside her ass as she furiously pumped the toy on her cock. She didn't even remember doing that! The moans became louder and Misty knew the show would mercifully be coming to an end. Her hand was a blur on the low quality footage as it furiously moved the toy up and down. Misty looked away but heard the unmistakable sounds of herself reaching her climax on screen with a serious of low grunts. 

Eventually she turned to see footage of herself quickly cleaning up the mess she had left on the office desk before packing the toy up into it's box and leaving. 

Jessie flicked off the television before spinning her chair around to face the blushing girl. "I love this show. What a performance" she said with a chuckle. 

Misty had never been so humiliated in her life and since she knew she was fired she decided that she didn't have to sit here and take this. She stood quickly and turned for the door as she spoke. "Okay, well I know I'm fired...not sure why you felt the need to fire me YOURSELF, but fired none the less."

Jessie's voice stopped her in her tracks from over her shoulder. "I never said you were fired. Just the opposite. I've called you here to offer you a new job if you're willing to play your part."

Misty slowly turned back around to face the tall redhead who was now holding a similar toy to one from the security cam footage. Her heart began to race. Not only was she not fired, but she was being promoted? Why was she holding that toy? 

"Have a seat" Jessie said as she placed the rubber toy on the desk in front of her. "You're going to want to hear my offer."


	2. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty falls face first into the wild world of Jessie.

Misty was stunned and confused. What was Jessie doing with that toy? What kind of job was she talking about. She didn't move, frozen in place several feet away from the redhead.

"Let me make you a little more comfortable." Jessie said, breaking the silence. "I've seen yours so I suppose it's only fair you see mine." Her long fingers wrapped around the bottom of the skirt she was wearing as Jessie slowly began pulling it up her hips. Misty watched completely transfixed by what she was seeing. The skirt rose about her crotch and Misty saw that some of the more wild rumors about this woman were true. She did have a cock and it was as big as she'd heard.

Jessie wore a lace pair of silk panties that appeared custom designed to include a sleeve for her large penis. It hung low between her thighs, semi-covered in the silk material that ran halfway down her long member before ending with a small bow that sat on the top of her shaft. Misty stared with her mouth slightly open, feeling like the room temperature had just got up by ten degrees. It was thick and long, by far the largest she'd ever seen in person. She felt very small in comparison. Nearly flat chested and an average cock between her legs, Misty felt like she wasn't even close to the kind of woman she was looking at.

She seemed to ooze confidence and raw sexuality, it was infecting Misty and had been since she'd first sat down. Her mouth felt dry and her cock was very hard, pushing painfully against the fabric inside her jeans. Misty adjusted herself to try and relieve some of the pressure without taking her eyes of the woman's crotch.

Jessie reached down and gripped her semi-hard cock. Even now it was large and Misty wondered just how much bigger it could get. "Here's the job offer, Misty. My cock is the job."

Misty realised she was staring and dragged her eyes up to look into Jessie's. "You're...you're cock is the job?" She was completely dumb founded. How had this spiralled out of control so quickly? She felt light headed.

Jessie sat on the edge of the desk, not bothering to lower her skirt or cover her genitals in anyway. "I've had my eye on you for a while and when I found this footage...well, I was surprised in the best way possible. I'm a very wealthy woman, Misty. I'm sure you know all about that and have heard some wild rumors about me and the kind of life I lead. Officially you'd be my new personal secretary but that's just for the books. In reality you'd be something much more fun."

Misty looked up at the beautiful woman with the long red hair. "What would I really be"

Jessie grinned and Misty saw fire in her eyes. "You'd be my personal fuck toy. A free use submissive who's only job is to make sure my needs are met whenever I have them. You'd be paid very well with significant bonuses for some of my more outlandish requests. You're free to say no of course, but I have a feeling you wouldn't deny me much."

The redhead's cock was now fully erect and it's size made Misty shudder with fear and desire as she looked down at it. She knew it was true. Already she felt compelled to let this woman use her body in anyway she wanted. She wanted to be taken right now, used for pleasure by a superior woman and then discarded until next time.

"Let's start with something small. I want you to take off your pants and climb up onto this desk onto your knees. I'd like to get a little bit of a closer look at what is between your legs. Be a good girl."

Misty felt like she was on autopilot. Her body moved, unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down her legs. The yellow pair of panties were struggling to hold back her stiff member. She slid them down, freeing herself before climbing onto the table on all fours. She felt like a prostitute being paraded for a potential client and it thrilled some part of her. To be on display, to be exposed and vulnerable. Jessie smiled as she watched the girl obeying her commands without question.

"That's good. You're a good listener. I think we are going to get alone famously." Jessie said. "Up on just your knees please, and lean back. Push your hips forward and shoulders back."

Misty did as she was told, gripping her own ankles as she pushed her groin forward. Her stiff cock pointed straight out at the tall redhead who was eyeing it with a smile. "What a pretty little cock you have." Jessie said, lifting it with a finger. "Nice and smooth and not too small." 

The CEO reached into her desk and pulled out a small bottle of lube. She picked up the toy from the table and poured a small amount of the gel into it's opening. "I want a repeat performance." she said, extended the toy out towards Misty. The orange haired girl leaned forward and took the toy from her. 

"You want to...watch me pleasure myself?" she said quietly. 

"Yes, that's what I want. Go ahead and start and don't rush."

Misty slid the toy down over her cock and began slowly pumping it up and down at a steady pace. Jessie watched the young girl and felt burning passion and desire filling her mind. She wanted to own this girl in every sense of the word. 

"I designed this toy like many of the products we sell." Jessie said as she leaned close to watch Misty. "I like to test everything out myself and watch others do the same. You probably have heard I live a bit of a wild lifestyle. Well, they don't really know the half of it. I go where I want whenever I want and I don't have to look very far if I want to try something new. You're something new, Misty."

Misty was panting softly as she pumped the toy around her cock. "Thank you. It feels really good. What would you like me to call you?"

Jessie smiled. "Good question. I've always had a preference for being called Daddy, even if it's not traditionally a name someone like me would take."

"okay, Daddy" Misty said.

Jessie felt her cock twitch at hearing the word coming from the girls lips. "Yes. Fuck yes, I like that." Her own hand reached instinctively for her cock and began stroking it. 

The tall redhead stood in her heals in front of the girl as she continued to fuck the toy. She released her cock and reached down to grasp the toy Misty was currently using. "Let me hold it but I don't want you to stop."

Misty let go of the toy and leaned back while continuing to thrust her hips forward. Jessie watch the girl, noticing she was started to sweat and had to resist the urge to touch her. All in good time she thought to herself. 

"I'm close, daddy" Misty said breathlessly as she sped up her thrusts. "I want to come. Can I please come, daddy?"

"Yes, you can come. You're a good little slut and I want to see you come." Jessie said loudly. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuckk. I'm gunna come, daddy. I'm coming" Misty said as she moaned and shuddered. She stopped her thrusts and began shooting her load into the toy, held firm in Jessie's grip. Her toes curled as she finished shooting her seed into the toy, breathing heavily. Jessie slipped the toy off her and placed it back on the table. White fluid slowly oozed from it, puddling on the wood. 

Misty leaned forward and placed her hands on the desk, trying to regain her breath. She felt a hand wrap around the base of her neck as Jessie guided her face down towards her crotch. "Now your reward." she said, feeling the girls lips press against the head of her throbbing member.

"Show daddy how you suck cock."


	3. New job perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty wild interview continues.

Misty looked at the massive cock in front of her face and then up at the woman standing over her. The first real cock she'd ever seen apart from her own was a true sight to behold. She reached a hand up towards it, wrapping her delicate fingers around the as much of the shaft as she could manage. Something about the way it smelled made Misty feel like she could get drunk on just that smell alone. It was musky and smelled like raw sexuality, a demanding and primal kind of smell that was awaking things inside of Misty that had be dormant for her life up until this moment.

She kissed the very tip, tasting a bead of precum that had been sitting there waiting for her. She'd dreamed and fantasised about this moment for so long she was having a hard time believing it was real. On her knees with a fat, hard cock in front of her just waiting for her to start sucking. Misty gentle pumped her hand up and down the woman's shaft as she spoke.

"It's my first time...doing this. So..." she said meekly.

Jessie raised a eyebrow at the girl kneeling before her. "Really? No one has tired to get you into bed before or at least down on your knees?"

Misty continued to stroke her as she talked. "Some men have tried, some women too. It just never seemed to interest me very much."

"How about now, Misty. How do you feel with my cock in your hand."

"It feels so good" Misty said before parting her lips and taking the head of Jessie's cock inside her mouth. She stretched her mouth wide and felt the hand around the back of her neck pressure her forward. She could hear Jessie moaning as the head pressed against the back of Misty's throat. She'd seen porn where girls were able to deepthroat large cocks like this but Misty didn't know if she could even fit it if she wanted to try.

The hand on her neck was gentle but firm as it guided her backwards and forwards. Thick spit from the back of her throat began to coat Jessie, allowing her to slide in and out with ease. The largeness of her penis kept Misty's tongue pinned down, but she did use what little room she had to try and lick the underside of the woman's shaft. Jessie groaned and her grip tightened when she did this so Misty figured she was enjoying it.

"That's a good girl. Suck Daddy's cock just like that." Jessie hadn't thought things would get this far so quickly but she regretted nothing as the warm and wet mouth around her cock bobbed up and down.

She looked down at the orange haired girl as she worked, deciding to ask her a few questions. "Don't stop but I want to ask you somethings. Just nod or shake your head a little bit but keep doing what you are doing."

"You've played with some toys in your ass, haven't you?"

Misty nodded, looking up and woman without letting the penis out of her mouth.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass by another person?"

This time the girl shook her head. Technically she was a virgin, no amount of toys would count as another real life person.

"I didn't think so and I doubt you're ready for my cock. Next time we meet I'll have to train you with some toys to get you ready for me."

This time Misty did pull back far enough to talk around the head of the cock which sat on the tip of her tongue. "Next time?" she said breathlessly. 

Jessie smiled. "Well, if you take the job. I want you to be my personal secretary. I know you live outside of the city so you'll need to move closer to my home. I may need you at a moments notice and I don't like waiting. I'll arrange a nice place for you, you don't have to worry about things like rent or any other sort of bills. Only the best for my little girl. I've been working on some new toys and I'd like you to be my test subject. Does this sound like something you would be interested in?"

Misty nodded enthusiastically as she dove back down on the works penis. 

"Good. Now relax that throat of yours."

Misty gagged and coughed as Jessie pressed forward against the back of her throat and down into it. Misty could feel her drool and spit spilling past her bottom lip and down onto her top as she struggled to breath. Jessie pulled her forward until she felt the amazing sensation of breaking past the girls barrier. She slid the remaining few inches of her cock past her lips and looked down.

"There you go, that's a good girl. Take the whole thing just like that." She moaned at her, holding her in place as she felt her fidget and squirm. Holding her there, she grip the hair at the back of her head and roughly shook her head back and forth. The need for air was becoming overwhelming until finally she was allowed to pull back and take a breath. 

"You'll need some training for that as well, but it's a good start" Jessie said with a grin. "You'll get good at it with enough practice and you will have lots of practice. Part of your morning routine will include oral."

Misty nodded as she gathered the drool dangling from her lips and used it to further lubricate Jessie, stroking her with both hands. "Yes, Daddy. Thank you."

Jessie could feel herself getting close as she watched the girl. "Put your mouth around the head of my cock, Misty. I'm ready to come now and I want to see it in your mouth before you swallow it. 

Misty did as she was told, suctioning her lips around the Jessie's head as she pumped her shaft faster and faster.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah. Just like that you little slut. Get ready for my load." Jessie moaned as she prepared to climax. She came hard with a yell, pumping her cum into the mouth around her. Misty felt the warm liquid splash against the roof of her mouth and begin to gather around her tongue. She didn't move as Jessie continued to grunt and fill her mouth until she thought it might be so much that she would spill. 

Gradually Jessie slowed down her breathing, unloading her final pump onto Misty's tongue. Misty obediently looked up at her with her mouth open wide, filled with the white murky fluid. 

"Good girl, you can swallow now." Jessie said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Misty swallowed her load in one large gulp, feeling it slide down her throat and settle into her empty stomach. She was worried about what it might taste like but was relieved to find she actually sort of liked it. 

Jessie pulled her skirt back down to her knees before taking a seat in her chair. "That's all for now. Thank you, Misty. I'll send you an email with all the information you will need for the move. Please go home and pack all your belongings."

Misty felt drunk off the cum swishing around inside her as she stood and turned for the door. This day couldn't get any more crazy she thought as she reached the elevator. 


	4. Her new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty arrives at her new apartment and it's clear that Jessie has spared no expense.

Jessie lead Misty down the hallway in one of the nicest apartment buildings the orange haired girl had ever stepped foot in. She arrived at a door marked 1902 and put a key into the lock. The door opened on a large apartment, fully furnished with a stunning view of the city. "Welcome to your new home." Jessie said, tossing the keys on the kitchen island.

It was easily 5 times bigger than the single bedroom apartment Misty had been living in for the past 4 years.

Jessie lead her large walk-in closet and opened a dresser door. Dresses and work clothes hung from hangers, all seemingly crafted to her size.

"I took the liberty of taking your measurements when we last met. I have an eye for it and you'll need to wear something a little more becoming. I can't have my personal assistant in jeans."

Misty flipped through the hanging clothes, nothing how soft the materials all felt to her touch. "Thank you" she whispered. It was overwhelming how generous this woman could be. Misty looked down at the outfit she was wearing and felt shame. A crop top and jean shorts with suspenders. She felt like a little kid in the presence of a true woman.

Jessie opened another large dresser door before turning back to Misty. "These are some outfits I'd like you to wear when I request it."

Misty looked into the closet and immediately the latex and leather stood out to her. A closet full of fetish clothing and toys had been prepared for her. She picked one at random and pulled it out. She examined what appeared to be a full latex body suit with a zipper in the crotch area. She immediately wanted to try it all on and wondered if Jessie was going to give her time to do so, or if she expected her to service her first.

"You're very generous, Daddy" she said. "Can I get on my knees and thank you? Would you like to use my mouth?"

"Well that's a nice offer but I have more to show you. Put something from this selection on and join me in the bedroom when you're ready." Jessie strode quickly from the room, closing the door behind her. Misty could feel her heart pounding as she quickly flipped through the outfits, loving each more than the last. Choosing was proving to be tough but eventually she settled on a choice. A tight leather corset with latex arm and legs coverings. The corset covered her from the waist up, wrapping around her neck in a single large piece. It wasn't long enough to cover her crotch and her stiff cock stood straight up in excitement as she slid her arms and legs into the shiny black coverings. She glanced into the mirror and smiled before bouncing out of the closet in search of the bedroom.

She opened the bedroom door and saw Jessie sitting on the bed. She'd taken off her skirt and sat with her white blouse unbuttoned. Her massive breasts poured out from behind the soft white material and she was gently stroking her hard cock as she looked at Misty. "That's a good look for you, Misty" she said, observing her choice with a smile.

A long leather bench sat beside the bed and Misty was shocked to see it appeared to have several differently sized dildo's in a line on top. Each was fixed to the bench with a suction bottom and stood straight up. Each of the rubber toys was slightly longer and large than the one next to it.

"This is a training station for you, Misty" Jessie explained. "You're to start on the smallest and gradually move up in size until you've completed them all. Once that is done you will be ready for me. Please go ahead and get started."

Misty approached the bench slowly, eyeing the first toy on the end. Spreading her legs around the sides of the bench she shuffled forward until the toy was below her. Each of the toys appeared to be covered in lubricant to help ease them inside her. Misty used a finger to gather some of the liquid and pressed the digit inside herself, preparing for the toys. 

Jessie watched as Misty lined the toy up underneath her and slowly began to sit on it. The toy was a slender and simple cylinder of rubber, easily sliding inside Misty as a small moan escaped past her lips. She bounced up and down slightly on the toy as she enjoyed the sensation of the penetration. "Next" Jessie called out.

Misty raised herself up off the toy and moved forward. The next dildo was much thicker and around 2 inches longer. It was shaped like a human cock and Misty's own cock twitched as she pressed the rubber head against her asshole. Slowly she impaled herself downward onto the toy, feeling herself adjusting to its size and shape. Once all 7 inches were inside her, Misty lowered her hands down onto the bench to gather herself. After a moment she began to move her hips, riding the toy slowly. 

"Next" Jessie said again. Misty didn't waste any time getting off the toy before lining herself up over top of the next. This one was also shaped like a human penis, but it was considerably larger. Misty guessed around 9 inches of thick rubber cock waited below her as she told herself to breath. Once again she took her time, letting the thickness stretch her slowly. It took much longer than the first two, but eventually her asscheeks made contact with the bench, the toy entirely inserted into her. She shuddered as she felt the cock pressing on her prostate. This was by far the largest thing she'd ever had inside her and she wanted more.

She eyed the last toy which was very different from the previous. This one was cock shaped, but not any kind of human cock that she knew of. The large head was bright red, sinking into a darker tone of the same colour down the shaft. A large bulge near the bottom worried Misty. Random veins and ribbing along the thick shaft of the toy made it appear other worldly. The toy was thick, worryingly thick and long. Misty didn't know how she would ever get something like that inside her without it splitting her in half. 

She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Jessie had gotten up and walked over while she'd be staring at the alien looking penis in front of her. The smell of the woman filled Misty's nostrils and she wanted badly to kiss her. Her hand instinctively reached for the woman's thick cock and starting slowly stroking it as she whispered in her ear. "Don't be scared, you can do it. I want to see you ride that toy and then I'll know you're ready to get fucked like the good like girl you've always been. Show Daddy you want it."

Misty approached the last of the toys and swallowed. She was going to do this no matter what.


	5. Misty's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie enjoys Misty's body for the first time.

Misty nervously positioned herself over the final toy, trying to keep her legs from shaking. Jessie continued to stroke herself as she watch the girl build up her courage. 

"Good girl. You're almost done."

Determined not to disappoint, misty slowly began impaling herself on the massive toy. The pointed tip stretched her hole wide before popping inside. She could feel every bump and ridge as the orange haired girl slowly began taking more and more of the large shaft inside herself. It was painful at first but Misty didn't take long to grow accustom to the size before stopping at the knot at the bottom. She took a deep breath before continuing. The knot stretched her painfully before popping past her entrance and settling inside her. Misty gasped loudly and whimpered. 

Jessie approached the young girl sitting on the bench and leaned down to kiss her mouth. "All done. Now come with me."

Misty tried to stand off the toy only to be stopped by the knot of the toy inside her. She gripped the base of the toy and pushed against the floor harder until it slid free. The red tip came free of her hole with a pop. Jessie leaned down and spread the girls ass cheeks with her fingers. "Mmm" she moaned and she eyed the gaping hole. Jessie's cock twitched with desire to ravage this girl. She ran her hands along the smooth black latex covering the girls thighs. 

"A little gift" Jessie said with a smile. She reached for a box that had been laying on the bed and handed it to Misty. Opening it, she saw a collar with the word "SLUT" engraved on the front. Misty had never worn a collar but the sight of it thrilled her "Tha..thank you!" she stammered out as she picked up the collar and slid it around her neck. Jessie helped her with the strap, pulling it tight around her soft throat.

"One rule" Jessie said as she stared down into the girls eyes. "You don't come unless I give you permission. Is that understood?"

Misty agreed with a whisper and in her heart she gave herself over to the woman. She would do anything she asked and hold nothing back.

Jessie led Misty over to a side table next to the bed and opened a draw. "Turn around" the tall redhead ordered. 

Misty turned, facing away from the woman before a silk blindfold slid into place over her eyes, darkening her vision completely. Jessie continued to speak as she prepared the girl, forcing a black rubber ball gag past her lips. "I'm going to use your body now because that's what a body like this is good for. A tight hole for me to enjoy whenever I want."

Misty felt spit dripping around the gag on her bottom lip. Her cock was throbbing in anticipation as she listened. She felt strong hands around her wrists, pulling them behind her back. Jessie positioned the girls arm on top of each other and bent at the elbow. "This is called a box-tie" she explained as her expert fingers looped the rope around the girls wrist and torso. Two lengths of rope stretched across the girls chest, one above and one below her exposed breasts. Misty moaned as she shoulders loosened up and accepted the position they were now forced in.

Jessie finished her tie before placing a hand on Misty's back and slowly pushed her towards the bed. Once she was close enough Jessie pushed the girl forward with both hands as Misty crashed face first down onto the soft silk sheets. The feeling on helplessness and submissiveness was so exciting she could barely contain herself. She hadn't known about these kinds of kinks that had been laying dormant inside her but now they all felt alive. 

Jessie climbed on top of the girl, pinning her hips down into the sheets with her weight. She spread the girl's cheeks, looking down at her ass hole before spitting into it. "You want my fucking cock, slut?" she said, gripping Misty's orange hair tightly and raising her head off the sheets.

"YEF, PWEASE" Misty screamed around the gag in her mouth. Her own stiff member was pinned beneath her and she slid her hips back and forth, enjoying the sensation of the silk sheets against the underside of her cock.

Jessie raised her hips slightly as she reached down to grab herself. The powerful redhead positioned the head of her penis at the girls entrance before roughly pressing it inside. "Take my fucking cock like the good little fuck toy you are."

"awwwww FWUCK!" Misty cried out as she felt the woman's massive member stretching and invading her. Jessie groaned, not slowing down as she buried herself to the hilt inside the small girls rectum. God she was still incredibly tight even after the toys. Jessie spread her legs around the girls hips and laid her chest down on the girls back. "Good girl." she said, sliding a hand into her orange hair and taking a painful grip. She thrust her hips backwards and forward suddenly, enjoying the tight warm girl around her cock. Misty grunted, feeling herself slowly stretching to new sizes around the woman's thick penis.

Misty felt the hand in her hair painfully pulling her head backwards as the woman started pounding her into the sheets. Her own trapped cock below her was leaking pre-cum onto the sheets as Jessie began to ride her. 

"Fuck!" Jessie said, pushing herself up onto her hands and looking down at the Misty. "You're a good little toy." she said pressing her hips forward and pushing her cock inside the girl as far as she could possibly get it. "This ass better get use to my cock because I'm going to use it every day."

The head of the woman's cock pressed forcefully on Misty's prostate and she could feel herself getting close to orgasm. She remembered the rule and began to beg as best she could with the gag in her mouth. "PWESE. CAH I CUM?"

Jessie slowed down the pace, taking slow deliberate thrusts in and out of the girl. "What? You want to come? Just from getting fucked in the ass you're going to come?" She laughed as she began fucking her again at a faster pace. "Alright you little slut. Come with my cock in your ass."

"FHANK OU!" Misty screamed out around the gag as her cock spurted cum between her stomach and the sheets below her. She shuddered violently as Jessie slowed down to watch Misty orgasm with her penis deep inside the girl. "Ohh that feels nice, slut. You're ass grips my cock so tight when you come."

Misty could barely hear the woman. She was lost in pleasure as her cock continued to shoot thick ropes of cum. Her eyes rolled upward as she moaned and drooled onto the sheets.

Jessie pulled her cock free and stood up, grabbing Misty's ankles and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Misty couldn't have resisted if she wanted to, feeling her own cooling cum covering her tits as she was pulled through the deposit she had left. She felt her feet touch floor as her senses started coming back to her. Jessie looked down at the girl, bent at the waist over the side of the bed. She lined herself up and roughly pushed back inside the girls ass.

"What a little mess you made, slut" she said, smacking the girls ass hard as she fucked her. Misty yelped at the blow as her softening cock dripped a long string of cum onto the floor below her. She felt her hips behind gripped painfully hard as the tall redhead pounded into her with mercy. "I'm gunna come in this tight little ass. Here it comes, slut"

Jessie thrust faster and faster, feeling herself getting close to release. One final thrust and she didn't pull back out, shoving herself as deep as she could go as she came. Misty groaned as she felt her insides between filled with the woman's warm seed. "FUCK!" Jessie screamed as she twitched and finished pumping her load inside the girl. She pulled herself free with a wet pop as the girls stretched hole released a small flood of her cum down the backs of Misty's legs. 

She reached down and pulled the gag from Misty's mouth and the blindfold from her eyes. She roughly rolled the girl onto her back, pinning her bound arms behind her and looking into her eyes. Misty blushed at the intimate look on the woman's face as she studied her gaze. Misty bit her lip as she looked down at the woman's large semi-hard cock beginning to drop downwards. Even half hard she was still massive and Misty couldn't believe that horse sized cock had been insider her, fucking her roughly.

Jessie pulled the girl to her feet by her shoulders and quickly began untying the ropes. "Clean yourself up. You're covered in cum." She pointed to a door at the far side of the room. "Shower's in there." I have a meeting so I'm going back into work. I expect you in my office tomorrow morning at eight. Don't be late."

The ropes fell away and onto the floor as Jessie headed for the door. Just before exiting the apartment she turned back to the orange haired girl who stood glued to the spot she had left her. "I enjoyed that, Misty and I plan on enjoying you a lot. Bye for now"

Misty watched the woman leave before collapsing backwards onto the bed. The latex covering on her arms and legs were sticky with sweat as she panted up at the ceiling. What a fucking day.


End file.
